


A little vow, that's all I need

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Dean wants Sammy to know for sure he never wants to be with anyone else.





	A little vow, that's all I need

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I bought the Bitch and Jerk rings at Hot Topic, and they sure as fuck look like wedding bands to me. So...Liberties have been taken.

Sam knew that what they had wasn’t healthy. The way he needed Dean, the way Dean needed him. It was how their lives worked though. They were pulled back together, time and time again. They were desperate to bring each other back when they died. They were desperate to heal each other when injured. It only made sense now that the they came together more intimately too.

Sam didn’t even flinch the first time Dean kissed him in a drunken haze. They kissed deeply and with slow passion that belied years of pent up frustration. Sam didn’t know when, or how Dean had become a sexual object to him but he had his share of dreams as a teenager, he was fairly sure Dean had too. Their first time had been rough, drunk and yet perfect in it’s own way, he’d never change it. 

They didn’t speak of it after. Instead getting caught up in figuring out what was going on with Azazel’s children. The ones like Sam that had drank demon blood and lived to grow.

The next time was after Dean made the deal. Sam had been furious and their argument had turned into desperate gripping kissing, falling into bed for even more desperate sex, showing that they were human and could feel each other. 

Then Dean died, and a part of Sam died with him. He let Ruby get a hold on his life. He started down a dark path that sometimes he truthfully wished he never had gone down. No matter how powerful it had made him feel, he’d still felt so empty. So lost. Even when Dean had come back, rescued by an angel of all things. 

There were times he felt jealous of the connection Castiel had to his brother. Sometimes it was all he could think about. The jealousy that coursed through him. They didn’t talk about it, they just plodded on. Consistent, fighting for each other over and over again. They didn’t talk about what it had become. They didn’t talk about the times that Castiel could clearly tell when one bed had not been used. 

The cycle continued. Until, they found a home. It didn’t feel like home yet, but it would.

“Sammy?” Sam jerked and looked up at his brother. Dean was standing awkwardly in the doorway of his newly claimed room in the bunker. He was glad they’d found this place even if it still felt alien. 

“Hey,” He sighed and then he shifted and turned to properly face him. “There is something so strangely permanent about this place.”

“Yeah,” Dean scratched the back of his neck a moment. “I um, trying to sleep in that other room….”

“I know,” Sam shifted now and then motioned him into the room. “Hey, um, sit,” He gestured at the bed and moved to take his bag off of it. 

Dean moved over but he didn’t sit, instead he reached out to grab his wrist. “Sammy, I have something I want to give you.”

His hazel eyes flicked to meet his brother’s, the green seeming brighter than usual and Sam took a breath and nodded briefly. “Yeah? What is it?” 

“Just um, this,” Dean let go of him and patted at his pockets a little bit now. Looking faintly upset for a moment before he found a box and tugged it out. “Look, I know this is…”

“Dean I’m sure that whatever you got me I’ll be happy to have,” Sam promised now, though his eyes dropped to the small velvet box. He swallowed just a little bit. “I, Dean?”

“We, can’t do anything legal, but” he let the box snap open, revealing two bands, one gold, the other silver, engraved beautifully though Sam didn’t quite notice what they said at the moment, more dazed over the idea of rings, rings that appeared to go together. “You’re my soulmate Sammy, and I will never love someone the way I love you. We might not get to be, really wed, but we already share a last name and a life….”

“Dean,” Sam swallowed hard now and then he reached out to let his hands shakily grasp the one holding the box. “Yes, Yes, Always yes.”

“Damnit Sammy,” Dean cleared his throat and then he stepped closer and leaned up to kiss Sam quickly and warmly, it was easy for him to dip his head in to meet Dean’s mouth, to let his lips part under the kiss as it got deeper. It didn’t last forever though, Dean pulling back just as Sam was really relaxing into it. Shifting to get the rings out and pressing one of them into Sam’s palm quickly. “Hold this.”

Sam blinked back to himself, looking down at the gold band in his palm and then at Dean who was grabbing for his left hand. “Dean.”

“Let me get this out okay? Then you can be sappy and our damn moment will be over,” Dean said firmly and looked up at him, a little grin touching his lips. Sam didn’t stop the little soft half laugh that left him. Just like Dean to want to exchange vows or whatever this was and be done with it, like it was a pain in the ass. He didn’t mind at all, it made it feel so normal. 

“Okay,” he confirmed softly now, watching Dean’s expression soften and his eyes get a smile in them the way they did when he was really smiling.

“Sammy, you are my everything. You’re my little brother, my best friend, my rock.” Dean paused and cleared his throat a little. “I love you, and I will always be here for you, no matter what. I will always do everything I can to protect you and take care of you.”

Sam felt the cool band slip around his finger and settle into place as Dean said this, captivated though by it. He licked his lips a little. 

“Your turn,” Dean coaxed with a grin.

“Right, ah…” Sam quickly let the ring settle into his fingers and grabbed now for Dean’s hand, gently holding it. He rested the ring just at the tip of familiar long fingers. “Dean, Our lives, are not lives I would wish on just anyone. We face things that nobody should ever have to face, and I know you have my back, I will always have yours. I love you, and I will always love you. No matter how many times we argue, or fight about what to eat, or how to deal with things we’re hunting.” Sam paused to lick his lips. “I, too, will always protect and take care of you.” He felt the ring settle into place. He hoped, that Dean found the weight of it as comforting as Sam already found the band on his own hand.

Dean’s free hand was moving to pull him in for another kiss, this one harder and deeper than before. Sam slid his arm around him to pull him close, needing to feel the familiar press of Dean’s body. This time they took several minutes before pulling apart. “I think we need to find the biggest bed in this place and set up a room with it.” Sam murmured quietly now.

“Yeah, in a minute.” Dean sighed quietly and then shifted to squeeze Sam’s hand. “You should look at the ring now.” he grinned now.

Sam let his eyebrow go up and he looked down at the band, then he laughed softly. Bitch, it said in fancy script. “Dean!”

“Yeah?” He held his own hand up to show off the equally fancy script is said Jerk, on his own ring. “I thought that, might be a way for us to always have each other….”

“It’s perfect Dean,” Sam laughed softly and then pulled Dean close again, the search for a larger bed could wait, right now he wanted to just kiss the man he’d spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
